Little moments daniel and vala
by pen wizard
Summary: <html><head></head>song fic about daniel and vala. i do not own stargate sg1 wish i did but i don't.please review they all mean so much to me</html>


Daniel Jackson was sat in a karaoke bar with his friends Jack O'Neill, Sam carter-O'Neill, Teal'c, Cameron Mitchell, and Vala Mal Doran. It was the eve of Sam and jack's 5th wedding anniversary; and Jack and Sam had decided to have a small get tougher in the very bar that jack had proposed in.

So far that night Daniel had drunk 5 beers, had 3 shots and was currently on his second bottle of lager, to say that Daniel was drunk would be an understatement, but then this was the first time that they had been able to get tougher in a while; That and the fact that Mitchell was driving that night so everyone else including Teal'c could get drunk and not worry.

While Daniel and Jack were drunk Vala and Sam and Teal'c where only tipsy, While Teal'c joined in with Jack and Daniel in the signing of a silly Christmas carol; Sam and Vala where sat with their heads tougher plotting. They where trying to work out a way to get Daniel to admit that he was in love with Vala, but so far no matter what they tried Daniel hadn't admitted it. But tonight there was hope.

Sam knew that when Daniel was drunk he was more likely to tell the truth, but as soon as he was sober again he would say that it was the drink talking. So Sam had to find a why to get Daniel to admit his feelings and not dismiss them in the morning when he could think clearly.

Sam was just about to tell Vala that they would have to give up for that night when Daniel went to the karaoke machine and asked for a song to be played. Turning to look at Jack Sam saw in his eyes the sparkle that she had got to know, this sparkle meant that he had a plan and so far it was going right. Sam turned back to face Daniel when she heard him ask for some silence in the bar.

'hi…you won't know me but my names Daniel and I'm here tonight with my sister and her husband and my best friends and we are celebrating my sister's 5th wedding anniversary. I did think about signing them a song in celebration but tonight I would like to sign a song to the love of my life Vala Mal Doran. Vala I really don't know what I would do with out you. when my wife died I thought I would never love again but then you came along and brought me kicking and screaming into life and back in to love; I don't know how you did it but you stole the key to my heart and I wouldn't have it any other way, so this song is for you my love!'

With that Daniel nodded to the man by the machine and he started the song for Daniel.

'**Well I'll never forget the first time that I heard  
>that pretty mouth say that dirty word<br>And I can't even remember now  
>what she backed my truck into<br>but she covered her mouth  
>and her face got red<br>and she just looked so darn ****cute****  
>That I couldn't Even act like I was mad<br>Yeah I live for little moments like that**'

Vala sat in her chair watching Daniel, as he sung she remembered the time she had bugged him and bugged him to teach her how to drive; and after 3 months of solid nagging he had relented and said he would teach her to drive but only in the old truck jack had brought him. Vala had been so happy that she had brought him coffee every hour for the rest of the day.

That evening when Sam and Cameron had headed home and Teal'c had headed to his quarters, Daniel lead Vala up to the surface and over to the truck. He had driven it in to work that day specially for her to practice in. everything had gone well for the first few hours till Daniel had tried to teach her to park. Some how she had managed to back the truck in to General Landry's 4x4.

She had turned around to see what she hit. When she saw, she quickly turned to the front again and let out a quick s**t before taking off her seat belt and bolting back into the mountain. The first thing she had done was head to her room, she had thought that Daniel would be mad at her and there was no way she would be able to handle Daniel being mad at her as well as the general for smashing the truck into his car.

However a few minutes later Daniel had tracked her down and told her he wasn't mad,

**'That's like just last year on my birthday  
>She lost all track of time and burnt the cake<br>And every smoke detector  
>in the house was going off<br>And she was just about to cry until I took her in my arms  
>And I tried not To let her see me laugh<br>Yeah I live for little moments like that'  
><strong>

Just last year Daniel had managed with the help of the rest of SG-1 to get the general to allow her to live off base. At first it had been a trial month, and she had to live with Daniel but soon it had become permanent. To say thank you for everything he had done for her she had decided on his birthday to bake him a cake while he was at the SGC. It had gone well and she had only needed to visit Daniel's neighbour once to ask if she had a cookbook. With the cake in the oven she had set about sorting out the presents that she had got Daniel and setting out and starting dinner for the both of them.

She had checked the cake and then gone to have a nap for 5 minutes. But she had slept longer and had only woken when Daniel shook her awake. Upon seeing Daniel she had remembered the cake and rushed down stairs to the kitchen and pulled the cake out. As soon as she did the fire alarms went off all through the house. Not able to believe that she had forgotten the cake she was just about to cry when Daniel had pulled her into a hug. Just after she had calmed down she remembered dinner and only just saved it from being burnt. The whole time out the corner of her eye she could see Daniel trying not to laugh.

**'I know she's not perfect but she tries so hard for me  
>And I thank God that she isn't<br>cause how boring would that be  
>It's the little imperfections<br>It's the sudden change of plans  
>when she misreads the directions<br>and we're lost but holding hands  
>Yeah I live for little moments like that<strong>'

Vala knew at that moment Daniel was thinking of the journey here, having passed her driving test just the other week Vala had said she would drive them to the bar. But just an hour before they where due to leave Vala had decided that they would take a taxi so they could both drink. When they had got in to the taxi Vala had told the driver where they wanted to go, but when they arrived she had realised she had given him the wrong address. When tears had began to form in her eyes Daniel had taken her hand before telling the cabbie the right address.

'**When she's laying on my shoulder  
>on the sofa in the dark<br>and about the time she falls asleep  
>so does my right arm<br>and I want so bad to move it cause it's tingling and it's numb  
>she looks so much like an angel<br>that I don't wanna wake her up  
>yeah I live for little moments<strong>'

Only last night Vala and Daniel had been watching a movie tougher on the telly, it had been a good movie but Vala was tired and was battling with her eye lids to keep her self awake. Daniel had noticed and said if she wanted she could lay her head on his shoulder. Vala had accepted and soon she had fallen asleep. When she had woken up she had found herself and Daniel in the same positions as when she fell asleep, but there were one or two differences like the fact that the movie had finished and Daniel was asleep with his head resting on top of hers; With a smile Vala had just closed her eyes and gone back to sleep.

**'When she steals my heart again and doesn't even know it  
>yeah I live for little moments like that'<strong>

As Daniel finished the song Vala came out of her memories and noticed that Daniel was looking right at her. Gathering up very ounce of courage she had Vala stood up and walked up to and on to the stage. As Daniel sang the last note Vala took his face in her hands and pulled him into a kiss in front of very one at the bar that night.

When Vala pulled Daniel in for a kiss Sam turned to jack to do the same only to find him standing next to her with a video camera in his hand, and what's move it was pointed at Daniel and Vala. Knowing that he had planed this entire thing made Sam smile. Never let it be said that Jack O'Neill was past his prime.

The next day as everyone sat round Sam and Jack's telly to watch a Xmas movie Sam secretly plugged the video camera in and hit play. All day Daniel had been saying that he hadn't sung to Vala and that the others where trying to wind him up. But as the movie of him signing started to play on the telly Daniel knew he wouldn't be able to hide it any more. Turning to Vala Daniel expected her to be watching the telly and watching him making a fool of himself but she wasn't in fact she was watching him with a new sparkle in her eyes. Before he lost the courage Daniel leaned in to Vala and whispered in her ear.

'I love you, let ditch the guys and go some where' with out a word from her lips Vala stood up and pulled Daniel along to one of the spare rooms. Sam watched them go with a smile on her face while Daniel may want to get them back for taping the whole song thing last night, some how Sam thought he wouldn't be doing it anytime soon after all if the song was right then this was just another little moment that he lived for and what's more she knew that Daniel wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
